The invention involves an external door-handle for automotive vehicles with a supporting frame (supporting shackle) which can be fastened to the door sheet-metal and the like. The door pull is articulated to the supporting frame (supporting shackle). The external door-handle also has a swivel arm (revolving shackle), articulated in the supporting frame, which can be operated by the handle. Coupled to the swivel arm (revolving shackle) is a transmission part, in particular a Bowden cable, through which the door can be opened via transmission parts. A massive block is supported so that it can be swiveled against spring pressure. Because of its mass, the massive block is located, in case of lateral impact, in a locking position in which it prevents an opening of the door.
German Offenlegungsschrift 2023859 discloses supporting a compensating mass on the internal side of a door-handle arrangement. If a compressive force suddenly acts against the external sheet-metal of the door, the compensating mass prevents a swiveling of the handle in the opening direction.